gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Mike Relationship is the romantic relationship between Tina and Mike. The couple is also known as Tike (T/'ina and M/'ike), Mina (M/'ike and T/'ina), Chang Squared , Chang-Chang or Team Chang (Mike Chang '''and Tina Cohen-'''Chang). The are also known as Asian Fusion. Show your support for Chang Squared by joining the Chang team! Overview Tina first becomes attracted to Mike during their summer at Asian Camp (between Seasons 1 and 2), where both of them were counselors teaching technology-obsessed Asian kids about music and the arts. Tina found herself amazed by Mike's abs, which he routinely showed off during his dances. In one flashback concerning Asian Camp, they spontaneously embrace and end up making out in front of the kids, showing that the attraction was indeed mutual. When they returned to school, Jacob Ben Israel tried to confirm their relationship but they called him racist for implying that they were dating just because they're both Asian. Unaware that they were still being filmed while walking away, the couple clasped one another's hands and this confirmed that they were indeed dating. Tina and Mike are the ones to figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine directions to an inactive crack house after finding out from their tight-knit Asian community. The two immediately report Rachel's outrageous act to Will Schuester. A pivotal moment for their relationship occurred in Duets. In this episode, Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix because she is sick and tired of having not-so-normal dates with Mike and his mom. However, Mike is reluctant to perform due to his lack of confidence in his singing. The two go so far as to argue about about it in the library, making several references to dim sum and chicken feet salad. Mike Chang suggests that they go to therapy for Asian couples to resolve their argument. When Tina's plan to ask Artie to be her duet partner fails, she resorts to singing "''Sing!"'' Mike Chang. Although he initially just wanted to dance around Tina while she sang, he ended up "singing" and the two put on a great performance. Tina has felt on several occassions that Mike may be too good for her, or at least too good to be true. In Special Education, this insecurity took over when she started to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany. However, Tina's fears are put to rest by the end of the episode when she realizes that Mike was just putting in long hours of practice with Brittany (and may have borrowed her "lipsmackers"), but was indeed not cheating on her. Tina's emotions got the best of her again during Silly Love Songs, where she breaks down during her performance of "''My Funny Valentine''" for Mike. It is implied that she's never been so deeply in love with someone before, and is overcome with emotions over how happy she is to be with someone like Mike. Episodes For Ballad For the ballad assignment, Tina randomly draws Mike's name out of the hat and so the two end up being partners. Their actual performance was not elaborated upon and it is unknown what they sang if they did sing at all. Dream On Tina and Artie were originally going to perform together, but Artie urges Tina to choose another partner instead. In the end, she chooses Mike as her partner and the two tap dance as Artie sings "Dream a Little Dream". Audition Tina officially breaks up with Artie and goes public with her relationship with Mike. They are seen holding hands in the hallway, dancing together in the choir room, and standing next to each other while watching Sunshine's audition for Glee Club. Britney/Brittany The two share a teethy kiss after finding out that they both have impeccably clean teeth. They are later seen cuddling while Rachel sings The Only Exception. Duets Mike and Tina sit together during all of the Glee rehearsals in this episode. Due to Mike's apprehension about singing a duet, Tina helps him find a song that will boost his confidence. Tina fully supports Mike through his indecisiveness about performing their duet. When he gets nervous right before performing, she holds his hand and reassures him that it'll be fine. After they finish singing, they embrace lovingly. When the club votes for the best duet, Mike writes Tina's name inside a heart on his paper. The Rocky Horror Glee Show During the song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?," Carl puts Mike's arm around Tina's shoulder and they dance with each other along with the other couples. Tina is impressed and proud when Mike volunteers to play Frank-N-Furter. Never Been Kissed Mike and Tina are first seen talking in the hallway. Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret (thinking about Coach Beiste) and Tina suggests that they try it out. They begin making out in an empty classroom but things quickly get too hot, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste" aloud. A confused Mike gets jealous and goes up to Coach Beiste to tell her to stay away from Tina, thinking that the two have some sort of relationship. Furt Mike is seen being massaged and iced by Tina while the Glee guys recall their fight with Karofsky. During the wedding entrance procession, Mike and Tina harmonize during a few lines of "''Marry You''." During this number, Mike picks up Tina and twirls her around. They both sit together at the wedding reception, along with Sam, Quinn, and Rachel. Special Education Tina suspects Mike of cheating on her with Brittany during their dance practice for Sectionals. Her suspicion and jealousy gets to the point that she dresses up as a cheerleader (albeit with a Gothic flair), showing her insecurities about her not being good enough for a football player. Tina and Mike share an "Asian Kiss" after the misunderstanding was cleared up. He casually comments on how she changed back to her original style of dress, showing that he cares for her no matter how she dresses or looks. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Tina and Mike are first seen practicing dance moves in the choir room. Later, Tina joins the football team to show support for the Glee boys, specifically Mike. During the game, the ball lands directly in front of Tina, at which point Tina seizes the opportunity to grab the ball and make a run for the endzone. However, Tina is brutally tackled by a player from the opposing team, causing Mike to stop and stare in horror. He runs over to her side and shows visible worry and distress, but is relieved when he finds out that Tina is fine. Silly Love Songs Tina and Mike are very much in love as Valentine's Day draws close. When Puck plays "Fat Bottomed Girls," Mike and Tina play around flirtatiously in a chair. Mike then joins up with Artie to devote "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" to Tina and Brittany. At the end of the song, Tina exclaims how deeply in love she is with him. Mike then gives Tina a piggyback ride while she nibbles on his ear, a playful gesture that he loves. Later, Tina dedicates "''My Funny Valentine''" to Mike, but in the middle of the song she has an emotional breakdown. Mike rushes to her side and consoles her as she explains that she's "so overcome with love!" The episode ends with them embracing each other lovingly at Breadstix, during the Warblers' performance. Comeback After coming off of a Valentine's Day high, Tina begins to pay less attention to Mike. In an effort to wow her, Mike decides to join The Justin Bieber Experience. After performing'' Somebody To Love, Tina runs up to him and gives him a loving embrace. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Tina and Mike get drunk and dance together all night long. During Rachel and Blaine's duet "Don't You Want Me", Tina and Mike share a quick kiss, which later elaborates to making out. After "Blame It (On The Alcohol)", tipsy Rachel leans on Mike seductively while commenting on how "great" he is. A jealous Tina walks over and pulls a baffled Mike away from Rachel. A Night of Neglect In this episode, Tina and Mike are shown to be Brainiacs, members of the school's academic decathlon team. Mike consoles Tina after she breaks down from being heckled constantly during her performance for the Glee Club's benefit concert. Tina then congratulates Mike after his successful dance solo. They do the Brainiacs hand shake when they find out that Sandy Ryerson is paying for their trip to Detroit and the two sit next to each other during the final competition. Born This Way In the opening scene, Mike resents Tina for wearing blue contacts instead of embracing the natural color of her eyes. In "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", Mike kisses Tina on the cheek. When Rachel makes her announcement after Mike and Finn's performance of "I've Gotta Be Me''", Tina chastises her for her superficiality. Tina then proceeds to announce that she is finally embracing her self-image, an action which Mike greatly respects. The two begin to make out passionately until Will pulls them apart. Episodes Against Duets Mike and Tina get into an argument when deciding about what to do for their duet. Mike doesn't know if he's a good enough singer to actually sing in front of everyone, and initially wanted to just dance while Tina sang. Tina tells him that he has to sing so that they can wing, her reason being that that she wants to go to BreadstiX and have a real date instead of a dim sum dinner date with Mike and his mom. She goes on to tell Mike that she wants a real salad just like what they have at BreadstiX, not a chicken feet salad. Mike suggests that they go to Asian couple's therapy to resolve their problem, to which Tina expresses further frustration. Pictures 1120; Tina & Mike.png 212sc40043.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg 598; Tina & Mike.png Mike abs3.jpg Mike bieber.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike pyt.jpg Mike wedding.jpg Mikeandtina.png Vlcsnap-211944.png 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg 215770 124892084255851 106700899408303 181595 374424 n.jpg Cheerleader Tina.png Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380028-430-315.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee04.jpg TinaMike 1.jpg TinaMike 2.gif TinaMike 3.JPG TinaMike 4.jpg TinaMike 5.jpg TinaMike 6.jpg TinaMike 7.jpg TinaMike 8.gif|asian kiss TinaMike 9.jpg TinaMike 10.jpg TinaMike 12.gif TinaMike 13.jpg TinaMike 14.jpg TinaMike 15.jpg TinaMike 16.jpg TinaMike 18.jpg TinaMike 19.jpg TinaMike 17.jpg TinaMike 20.png TinaMike 21.png TinaMike 22.jpg TinaMike 23.jpg Category:Relationships